Ânsia Reprimida
by Lally Y K
Summary: O mais impuro e carnal dos desejos pode ser consumado no mundo onde nenhum outro humano ousa intervir. (DESAFIO)


Nota da autora: Esse fanfic contém cenas sugestivas de sexo impróprias para menores de 16 anos. Se você ler é puramente responsabilidade sua, portanto, não culpe que sua inocência foi perdida com um texto.

Ânsia reprimida

Lua prateada. Quarto aconchegante pelas chamas a crepitarem na fogueira. O vento sussurra com as folhas e deixa seu sacolejar transmitir segredos que dois confidentes nunca revelarão...

Estava ali. Pálida, despida, amolecida. Os olhos prendiam-se na quente e sensual dança do fogo. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Até aquela noite de verão, nunca tinha reparado na sensualidade da aconchegante fogueira. Ou como o vento podia murmurar algo com as folhagens e tornar-se algo... arrepiante.

Sentiu os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem, um a um, até chegar à sua nuca, onde o corpo tremeu em um delicioso torpor. Fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro deleitoso enquanto uma grande mão espalmava seu abdomen e puxava-a para perto de um corpo aquecido e forte.

Voltou a abrir os olhos para observar a mão grande, com dedos alongados e grossos, garras alongadas e afiadas nas extremidades. As mesmas mãos que podia matar dezenas de youkais e manejar habilmente uma espada. E as mesmas mãos que conseguiam despertar suas sensações inexplicáveis no seu corpo, onde quer que fosse tocado.

Seus dedos femininos começaram uma arduosa e escaldante trajetória pelo dorso nu. Dedilhando cada elevação dos músculos trabalhados. Apreciando os gemidos discretos, mas nem por isso, menos óbvios. Estava lhe proporcionando prazer. Guardara no fundo de sua alma todos aqueles toques ardentes, toques exclusivos, que pertenciam somente a aquele que a levava ao extremo de sua insanidade luxuriosa.

Ele a fazia, de maneira surpreendentemente carnal, mais mulher. Consciente de sua feminilidade inaudita.

E com a mesma delicadeza que o tocou com as mãos, beijo-o no peito, lá marcando com os lábios avermelhados pela paixão sua marca expressa.

A superfície escarlate trabalhou na pele lisa lentamente, fazendo pequenas marcas aparecerem na pele, junto a outras que tivera feito anteriormente. Deitando-se de lado, os toques subiram pelos ombros e quando chegou ao ponto sensível no pescoço, sentiu o delicioso perfurar em suas costas pelas garras.

Um murmúrio rouco foi pego pelos ouvidos sensíveis ao menor timbre de sua voz. Eram palavras desconexas em sua grande maioria, misturadas ao seu nome. Ele deveria ser menos tentador...

Logo, os sinais da paixão em seu rosto se dissiparam. As feições masculinas relaxaram-se, tornando-se quase pueris. Os cabelos espalhados pelo futon e a franja grudada em sua testa.

"Não há nada perverso na expressão dele... Não fantasie!" Disse a si mesma.

Pelas linhas calmas podia ver o sorriso sardônico que lhe enfeitara os lábios. Pelo cabelo grudado ao seu corpo conseguia visualizar o suor que escorrera durante os momentos intensos. O rubor em sua face não havia desaparecido completamente, tampouco as marcas de seu desejo sobre o pescoço, ombros e peito.

Fechou os olhos. A madrugada era alta. O vento continuava a brincar com sua imaginação assim como as chamas. O sensato era ignorar todas as sensações que os simples elementos poderiam lhe causar. Aconchegou-se no corpo masculino, puxando a colcha sobre os ombros nus.

E adormeceu.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Estava ali, entregue ao seu entorpecimento. Sua mente estava longe, não a milhares de metros de onde seus pensamentos se focavam, mas a horas e horas de onde tudo tinha acontecido.

Certas coisas não há explicação, simplesmente acontecem por força do destino, muitas vezes impiedoso, mas sempre justo de acordo com seu tracejo para o ser em questão.

Deixou os ombros baixarem-se em um suspiro derrotado. Tantas pessoas sofriam do mal de suas memórias serem esquecidas... Por que simplesmente não podia esquecer o que tinha havido?

As costas relaxaram contra a grama macia e as mãos apoiaram sua cabeça enquanto fitava o céu alaranjado. E novamente, o vento soprava. A brisa vinha em seu rosto, o aroma florestal invadindo suas narinas. Folhas, flores, voavam...

Os vestígios da natureza dançavam no ritmo imposto, com a melodia dos pássaros e da água corrente em um rio próximo.

Estremeceu. Fechou os olhos. Mordeu os lábios. Encolheu o corpo.

Aquela sensação vinha novamente.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Baunilha, jasmim, rosas.

Respirou fundo e deixou seus pulmões preencherem com a essência afrodisíaca e delicada daquela que observava. Ao lado de uma árvore, protegido nas sombras do crepúsculo, a visão de seu corpo pequeno e perfeito, coberto por trajes inúteis, estava claro.

Através daqueles panos estava seu objeto de desejo, realização, satisfação. Não era algo inanimado. Vivo demais, em sua opinião, caso quisessem saber. Viu as costas endireitarem-se enquanto sentava.

Quase podia enxergar os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se enquanto admirava os fenômenos da natureza. Tinha consciência de quanto isso a afetava.

Aproximou-se em passos largos, porém felinos, característicos de sua natureza selvagem, sem ignorar sua indiscutível elegância. Os dedos fecharam-se em sua cintura moldada, enquanto acomodava-se, sentado, atrás de sua... sua o que? Idealização? Ilusão?

O estremecimento foi imediato. Seus ouvidos captaram um som indefinido... Já conhecido, uma tortuosa canção.

Afastou os cabelos do pescoço elegante e baixou os lábios sobre a superfície fina. As mãos deslizaram pelas suas costas e circularam seu abdômen as garras deslizando sobre as roupas, sem cortar.

O som de sua voz o despertou. Era um mundo frio, cruel.

Não havia perfume em suas narinas. Não sentia gosto da pele sob seus lábios. Não tinha textura a superfície coberta pelas roupas. Não existia calor no corpo acalentado em seus braços.

Era simplesmente o fim de sua ilusão.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\ **

"Pare."

A simples palavra o fez congelar. Sentiu a rigidez de sua postura e a paralisação de sua pequena tortura. A qual estava gostando demais.

"Por que?"

" Não sabe fazer as coisas sem questionar?"

"Acabo de provar que não. Explique."

O tom foi mais seco do que gostaria. Ele estava furioso.

"Não lhe devo satisfações."

"Se não devesse, eu não perguntaria."

"É intrometido, simplesmente."

"E você, atrevida!"

"Meu atrevimento muito lhe agrada, não?"

Em outra situação, sorriria sarcasticamente do choque que suas palavras causaram. Outra surpresa.

Desvencilhou-se do seu abraço e virou-se de frente a ele, encarando os olhos dourados, agora estreitos e os lábios comprimidos, contendo certamente palavras deselegantes à sua pessoa.

"Agradaria se fosse bem direcionado!"

"E depois eu que sou a atrevida..."

"Não se faça de inocente."

"Contigo, eu nem poderia. Você não deixaria, não é mesmo?"

"Nada foi contra a sua vontade."

"Nem a favor."

"Hipócrita."

Mordeu os lábios. Ele só estava tornando tudo mais difícil.

"Por que não é capaz de esquecer tudo?" Ela sussurrou derrotada em sua própria frustração.

"Sou tão incapaz quanto você nesse ponto." Ele estava certo. As suas palavras doíam, mas não podia negar que eram verdadeiras.

"Suas mentiras não me consolam, sabe muito bem disso." Ambos sabiam que ela estava enganada.

"E a sua tentativa de fugir da realidade faz isso?"

"Não, mas ao menos tento mudar a situação que não me agrada."

"Uma pena que suas ambições param na tentativa."

Ela estreitou os olhos. Não havia possibilidade de diálogo. A fúria de seu companheiro não permitia que ele ao menos pudesse ter uma conversa civilizada.

Mas... ele não era seu companheiro. Tampouco seu amante. Muito menos seu amigo. Nunca seria seu inimigo. O que seria ele, então?

Não houve mais tempo para suas divagações. Os orbes dourados fitaram-na da cabeça aos pés e, mais rápido que sua mente pode registrar, ele havia sumido, junto com a massa prateada de seus cabelos e deixando o sentimento de dor e culpa em seu peito.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Pensamentos.

Tortuosos pensamentos que dominavam sua mente. A regra do "se" ou a do "talvez" não mais existiam. Era surreal, louco, insano.

Abriu os olhos novamente, vendo o céu esclarecer pelo avanço das horas do dia. Sorriu. Bocejou. Eram muitas as vezes que seus sonhos pecaminosos faziam sua mente dar voltas e seus sonhos virarem do avesso.

Sentou-se no colchão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sentia seu rosto ligeiramente vermelho pelo motivo que suas vestes estavam coladas de suor no seu corpo. Levantando, dirigiu-se a uma mesa onde estava uma bacia com ervas para se banhar.

Olhou novamente para fora, sorrindo ao ver uma criança correr e chamar seu nome. Acenou, pegou roupas limpas e andou lentamente em direção ao rio.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

As águas estavam frias. Como sentia falta de termais dos dias de viagem. Talvez fosse apenas sua pele que estivesse desacostumada ao calor. Os pelos arrepiaram-se enquanto a sua forma nua deslizava até uma profundidade relativa.

Pegou uma esponja e começou a esfregar o corpo, lentamente, cuidadosamente, não conseguindo reprimir os baixos sons de deleite com o toque áspero do objeto.

Em muito fazia lembrar da textura das mãos calejadas em seu corpo, em diversas partes. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a água encharcar seus cabelos, porém, inutilmente tentar esfriar o fogo vivo que corria em suas veias.

Fechou os olhos e mergulhou nas profundezas do rio.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Ela era bela.

Era o pecado em sua forma humana feminina. As formas arredondadas perseguiam seus sonhos. Apenas de ver as costas delicadas e a forma que seu cabelo negro colava em suas costas fazia sua imaginação flutuar.

Ela não podia esquecer o que tinham passado. Sabia tanto quanto ele mesmo o preço que tinham pago por aquele desvio, momento de fraqueza, no entanto...

Os desejos são insanos. Eles fazem sua razão diluir-se como o sal em água. Transforma em uma solução homogênea, onde não pode diferenciar o que é certo ou errado.

Franziu o cenho quanto sua ninfa sumira entre as águas do rio. Saltou diretamente para as margens, vendo-a aprofundar entre as rochas e pequenas cavernas.

Ele tinha que salvá-la.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

Quanto mais explorava as riquezas submersas, mais encantada ficava por aquele mundo hipnótico. No entanto, o ar preso começou a soltar-se. Sua curiosidade aumentava com as imagens que seus olhos captavam.

Sem importar-se com a pequena dor no peito, fez suas pernas moverem-se agilmente, buscando desvendar mistérios que nem ela mesma entendia.

De súbito, seu corpo não mais respondia.

Suas pernas não recebiam o comando do seu cérebro para continuarem a estimular sua exploração fluvial. Seus braços pareciam paralisados e os olhos estavam pesados...

A escuridão tomou conta assim que partiu os lábios, com pequenas bolhas formando-se enquanto seu corpo oscilava para cima e para baixo.

**\o\\o/o/o\\o\\o/o/o\**

"Kagome! "

Podia ouvir seu nome distante... Alguém chacoalhar seus ombros. Ar... Água em seus pulmões.

"Argh..." Ela sentou-se de súbito e tossiu violentamente, liberando os seus pulmões para o oxigênio. Ofegante, colocou a mão sobre o peito, e deixou o corpo tombar para frente, exausta.

"Não, agora não! Mantenha-se acordada."

Aquela voz... Era ele. Entreabriu os olhos, encontrando os dele, preocupados, os cabelos tão molhados quanto os seus e as gotas escorrendo pelo seu corpo, respingando em seu rosto. Mas o que importava?

"Inuyasha." Era o que conseguia dizer.

Muito consciente de sua nudez, tateou ao lado algo que pudesse cobri-la. Aqueles orbes eram intensos demais e a cada olhar dirigido aos seus contornos fazia suas células inflamarem com um desejo absurdo.

"Não há mais o que esconder, Kagome."

"Não acho que seja convenien..."

"Que se dane isto!" Ele rosnou, de uma maneira gentil, mas firme, desaprovando qualquer contestação. "O que é a maldita conveniência para você?"

"Uma situação que não nos exponha a constrangimento?" Ela chutou.

Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, mostrando alguma dignidade. Mas para que tantas máscaras? De que adiantava tanta hipocrisia?

"Sabe tão bem quanto eu que o 'nós' nunca existiu."

"Me explique então porque não consegue parar de pensar em mim."

A sinceridade de suas palavras era um choque. Doía a maneira que as coisas estavam dispostas.

"Explique, Kagome, porque apenas com a simples menção do nome de um, o outro sente seu corpo inflamar."

"Desejo, luxúria, pecado..." Sussurrou fracamente. Ela só queria fechar os olhos e deixar os sonhos libidinosos a envolverem. "Não há nada de complicado. Apenas atração física."

As palavras eram tão mentirosas quanto negar o que os unia realmente. No meio de tantas palavras falsas, sentimentos mascarados, atitudes travadas... Que adiantava?

"Você é tão mentirosa quanto eu... " Ele correu o polegar pelo seu rosto e a outra mão chegou até sua cintura, colocando-a sentada, lentamente.

"As circunstâncias pedem..."

"Não há circunstâncias que nos separem exatamente."

"Então...?"

"Nossa própria mentira. Nosso próprio desejo nos separa. Porque temos medo de vivê-lo."

O seu coração batia freneticamente. Os dois sabiam o sentido oculto dessas palavras. Virou o rosto e perdeu-se em alguns instantes no mar dourado de seus olhos.

Depois, deixou que as pálpebras escurecessem sua visão. Passou os braços envolta de seu pescoço e os lábios pressionaram-se firme e suavemente contra os dele.

Não foi um beijo lento e apaixonado. Não foi um beijo desesperado. Apenas, cálido, sensual, luxurioso. Era o que bastava. Os dois não queriam pensar no depois, no antes. O durante era o que importava.

No final, ambos chegaram a uma mesma conclusão: A luxúria nada mais era do que o pedido em que os corpos faziam quando eram reprimidos. Mas, aos poucos, as barreiras seriam rompidas.

Tudo começou com um beijo.

_Fim_

Olá pessoal! Esse fanfic foi escrito para o desafio do fórum cujo tema era luxúria... Não ficou tão bem explorado quanto eu queria, mas aí está. Como eu disse no começo, não é um fanfic que eu recomendaria para minha prima de dez anos. Ele tinha um tema, eu o explorei, cumprindo o prazo.

A você, caro leitor, cabe julgar se é digno de um review.

Beijos!

Lally


End file.
